Nygammal vals
|year = 1966 |position = 2nd |points = 16 |previous = Absent Friend |next = Som en dröm }} Nygammal vals was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1966 in Luxembourg performed by Lill Lindfors and Svante Thuresson. In the final, it was performed tenth, following Austria and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished second with 16 points, making it Sweden's best showing in the Contest until ABBA won with "Waterloo" eight years later. Lill would go on to host the 1985 contest in Gothenburg as a result of her success. Lyrics Swedish= För länge sedan i världen fanns En svinaherde, en stenhipp man Och en prinsessa, stolt jungfru hon var En dag möttes de och han steg fram och sa: Kors i karamellen, vilken schysst mam’sell du verkar vara Titta vilken klänning, jätteklämmig Är det maskerad, va? Stick iväg från stigen, du var mig en osedvanlig lurk Jag är prinsessa, ganska så sipp Jag heter kunnigunda, konungens gull Du, simma långsamt, var lite hipp Hör när jag trummelummar på min kastrull Digga digga pop… Tjong i medaljongen, en så’n festlig sång du trumma’ nyss, va? Lär du bara mig att trummelumma får du mun min kyssa Mun har varje jänta, kan man inte tänka sig en slant? Dricker ur bäcken, lever av mull Har man en slant på fickan kan man stå lull Du var en fräck en, får inget gull Men jag vill trummelumma på din kastrull Digga digga pop… Klang i kantarellen, det var väldans, bruden har visst bråttom Vad i hela friden ser du i den? Grytor finns det gott om Grytan där den låter skönt, den ljuder grönt, en lajbans klang Vi gör ett avtal, ta’t eller stick Jag blir hipp svinaherde, du kungens gull Jag som prinsessa? Visst man är hipp Ta då min trummelumma, ta min kastrull Han som prinsessa, hipp man i clips Hivades ut från hovet av en patrull Hon svinaherde, sipp brud i slips Gjorde var männ’ska galen, spelte kastrull Döden i grytan byta bort sin kastrull |-| Translation= Once upon a time there was A pig breeder, a really cool man And a princess, a proud maiden she was One day they met and he stepped up to her and said: Gosh almighty, you seem to be a cool lady Look at that dress, really happening Is there a fancy dress party or something? Get lost, you’re such a peasant I’m a princess, rather prudish My name is Cunigunda, the king’s sweetheart Hey, take it easy, chill out Listen to me drumming on my saucepan Dig dig pop… Oops, such a groovy tune you drummed just there If you teach me how to drum you can kiss me Every girl has a mouth, what about a coin instead? I drink from the brook, I eat soil If you have a coin in your pocket you’re better off You’re such a cheeky devil, you won’t get any gold But I want to drum on your saucepan Dig dig pop… Bang, gosh, the girl’s in a hurry What’s so special about it? There are lots of saucepans That saucepan sounds groovy, a cool sound, a nice ring to it Let’s make a deal, take it or leave it I’ll be a hip pig breeder, and you can be the king’s sweetheart Me as a princess? Sure, I’m hip Then take my drum, take my saucepan He, as a princess, a hip man wearing clip-on ties Was thrown out of the castle by the guards She, as a pig breeder, a prudish chick wearing a tie Drove everybody mad, playing her saucepan Trading your saucepan turned out to be a really bad idea Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1966 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Second placing songs